<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but satisfaction brought him back by TheBizarreKaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858458">but satisfaction brought him back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar'>TheBizarreKaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Hatake Sakumo Lives, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Tsundere Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Kushina Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new kid in the village and Naruto's curiosity gets the better of him. The saying goes "curiosity killed the cat..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but satisfaction brought him back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto heard his parents talking about a new family and their kid moving into the village. Which normally wasn't as unusual as it would seem but there hadn't been any newcomers in a very long time. At least...not since Naruto could remember.</p><p>He hid from view, eavesdropping on their conversation and decided he wasn't going to wait around to meet the mentioned kid. He stealthily left the house through his bedroom window and ran across the rooftops until he was a couple blocks away.</p><p>He dropped down to the street and walked the rest of the way, using the ambiguous address his parents muttered. He stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at pebbles, until he came upon a decrepit looking building with a bunch of boxes and furniture in front of it.</p><p>*'Really? They're moving into this kind of place?'*</p><p>Naruto spotted a silver pony-tailed man carrying boxes into the house and a boy around his own age following him, with more boxes. He stopped to watch them and before he knew it, the kid started storming up to him. He held his hand on his hips aggressively and Naruto was suprised at the mask covering the lower half of his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop staring and screw off!" The kid hissed at him, poking his finger into his shoulder.</p><p>"I just wanted to say hi..." Naruto mumbled, but kept his stance, barely noticing the assault. He watched as the other fumed and jolted away. "Huh?! Are you an idiot or something?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms defiantly. </p><p>"Kakashi! C'mon, leave the poor kid alone and help me." The man shouted, already back inside the house. 'Kakashi' or whatever his name was, growled and stomped back over to the horrendously large pile of boxes and charged into the house. Naruto was still standing there when he came back out. He struggled to lift one of the boxes which made Naruto frown.</p><p>He approached the silver haired boy and grabbed the other end of the box, easing the weight so that they could carry it together. He looked up at Naruto with a calculating glare but it softened slightly to a scowl at finding Naruto's beaming smile. He scoffed and muttered "I didn't ask for your help..." yet they still carried the box together into the house.</p><p>The time went by like that, Naruto offering his help to the two as they steadily moved boxes and furniture into the house. Finally they were finished, but they had grown exhausted. Well, Naruto still had alot of stamina so he had barely broken a sweat, but the other two looked ready to pass out.</p><p>"Let's take a break. Kakashi why don't you guys go take a look around while I make us something to eat, hmm?" The guy, whom Naruto expected was his father, said while he brushed himself off and went toward the location of the kitchen.</p><p>He assumed he would meet Kakashi's critical gaze and instead surprisingly found him looking away with a blush dusting the skin above his mask. "Tch, fine. Just don't get in my way." </p><p>*Cute.*</p><p>Naruto smiled to himself and Kakashi followed behind him silently, taking in the bare peeling walls and damaged wooden floors. "So...are you going to the academy?" Naruto broke the silence and Kakashi almost walked straight into the boy. "No." Kakashi sounded a bit irritated and Naruto couldn't understand why. </p><p>"What!? Why not?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I already graduated. Six years ago to be exact." He smirked at the dumb expression on Naruto's face. "But aren't you like...my age?" Naruto was wide eyed in awe. </p><p>"Hmph. I guess you are just too stupid to be on the same level as me. Let me guess, either you are still in the academy or you failed?" Naruto frowned at that. He might not be book smart but he wasn't stupid. He might actually just barely graduate from the academy this year because he trained until he couldn't stand. </p><p>He couldn't make a single clone or transformation until his mom took him to the side and had to tell him that he needed to use a small portion of his chakra and not all of it. After that he trained at all hours of the day and his parents would always find him collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Until one day he actually made a passable clone without any problems.</p><p>"Doesn't matter either way if you're not going to be there." Naruto stated, brushing off the topic and letting his arms rest behind his head in a bored fashion. "Tch, why would it matter if I'm there? Weirdo." Kakashi grumbled and ducked into one of the rooms quietly. Whoever this kid was unnerved him and he wanted him to leave immediately.</p><p>"I just said--Hey, where'd you go?" Naruto turned around to find himself abandoned in the upstairs hallway. He grit his teeth annoyed and peeked into every room that they walked by. Unbeknownst to the blonde boy, Kakashi lived up to his prodigious nature and had masked his chakra so that he couldn't be detected. Such a skill wouldn't be mastered until much, much later for most adult jounin, let alone a chuunin at the age of 12. Prodigy indeed.</p><p>"Argh....whatever! If you wanted me to leave, you could've just said so. Instead of hiding like a jerk." Naruto growled and ran down the stairs. He left the house, a 'see ya' slipping off his tongue at the startled guardian coming to check on what the ruckus was about. He was startled at the figure flying down the stairs. Guess he made too much food again...the thought made him sigh heavily. This was the exact reason why he moved in the first place. </p><p>It was just him and his boy now. No need to worry about anything extra. Everything was practical now, no space for unnecessary...clutter. It was for the best to save himself the mental heartache. Except he couldn't keep up the pretenses for long because his son caught him red handed with tears in his eyes. They looked away from eachother in knowing ignorance, and Kakashi broke the tense atmosphere. "I'm going for a walk."</p><p>Sakumo nodded and gave his son a weary smile that didn't even reach his eyes. "Be home for curfew." And Kakashi waved lazily behind him in return as he shunshinned out of the space he occupied. "Sometimes that kid worries me to death."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>